


Girls in Bars

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Bereaved [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Live in gal pals, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Wanda spends her time in bars and you want to occupy that time for once





	Girls in Bars

Bars were never your scene. You hated the music, the smell, and the crowds of losers who were either piss drunk by the time you showed up, or too lonesome to leave you alone. You hated the sticky stools and rancid bathroom stalls, but you came every thursday night.

At first, you and Wanda thought nothing of the dingy little biker bar that rested on the outskirts of nowhere and the corner of an overlooked alley in New York’s shadow. It was a dark bar with a grumpy bartender and a bouncer the size of the sum of yourself and Wanda. You’d look past it any day until one night, Wanda had the urge to step inside.

The first night you spent in that bar was rough. You never touched your drink, knowing that your scarlet letter was having her way with a good-looking boy who was far too stupid to realize how lucky he was. She came out of the bathroom to see you waiting for her patiently. 

Now, it was your eighth thursday at the same bar. You tolerated the tradition, for her. Sometimes you would drag her drunk body home, sometimes the tables turned. Sometimes she got lucky with a boy or girl and sometimes you did, too. Never lucky enough to be with her, though. 

A sharp noise met your ears. Your body jolted as you registered Wanda’s fingers in front of your face. You then realized that she had snapped her fingers in your face as she had a habit of doing when you were too focused on a spot on the wall or a stain on the floor. “Stop that” you hissed.

“I asked you a question” She said, though she knew you hadn’t heard it to begin with. 

“Well, what was it?” You asked, acting as if she were some kind of nuisance. Truth was, you loved it when she bothered you. 

Wanda took your hand and traced the veins on it with her thumb. “Why do you bother coming here with me?” She asked. You took your hand back from her and placed it in your lap. 

“Because I wanna make sure you’re alright is all” You answered and took a sip of your whiskey. 

Wanda scoffed in a light-hearted manner. “Bullshit. I am able to protect myself” She took your drink from your hand and placed it on the counter. 

You looked off into the distance again, this time to avoid the intensity of her gaze. “Why do you come here, hmm?” She ran the tip of her boot up your leg, slowly. Her toe reached your knee before travelling back down to your ankle and up again. 

“To be near you” 

Wanda grabbed your hand and pulled you off your stool. “I’m going to the bathroom. Do you want to be near me in there?” She proposed. Wanda’s English had progressed over the time but every now and then, she slipped up. You liked it, though. It made her seem more human. 

You followed Wanda to the infamous bathroom stall. She locked the door behind you and pinned you to it. “What do you want to do?” She asked, playing with a strand of your hair. “You want me to kiss you? Or do you want more?” She ran her fingers through your hair and grabbed the roots, firmly. 

“More!” You shouted out at her tugging. 

“That’s my good girl, use your words” She kissed your lips and you could taste the stout on her lips. Dark brew- your kinda drink. Her lips travelled to the soft flesh of your throat and she pressed soft kisses over the small bites she made. Nothing hard enough to leave a mark, but you could feel the buzz of her kiss even when she lifted her lips. 

You pushed Wanda away from your neck and kissed her lips again. You grabbed her hips and licked a trail up the column of her throat with the tip of your tongue. “You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted a taste of you, princess” You said twisting and pushing Wanda so that her chest was pressed against the wall behind her. 

Sinking you your knees, you pushed Wanda’s skin tight skirt over her ass to reveal her black thong. “Tell me what you need or I’ll stop” You ordered.

Wanda groaned out your name but you made no movements. “(Y/N), please, eat me out” She begged and you rewarded her by pulling her hips closer to you and pushing her thong aside. You ran the flat of your tongue down her slit. The sensation of your warm spit mixed with the cool, stale air of the bar bathroom made her shiver. 

Her taste drove you wild. She was sweet and tart like wine but addictive like nicotine. Once you suckled onto Wanda’s clit and tasted her cum the first time, you knew you were hooked. So hooked that you kept laving at her cunt until she climaxed two more times. 

“(Y/N)... I can’t keep going” She moaned out. You gave her a sharp spank to her ass and took your mouth off of her. 

“Just give me one more, baby girl” You begged. Wanda nodded and turned around to face you. 

“Touch yourself for me. I don’t like being the only one who cums” She said. You agreed and she placed her leg over your shoulder.

Again, you bagan licking and sucking at Wanda’s core. Your hand finding its place at your sweet spot, you rubbed circles on your clit. Her taste on your lips and your fingers on your pussy felt so good. You were so immersed in your pleasure that Wanda had to ride your face to chase the pleasure you offered her. It didn’t take long for you both to come- her first, you second. 

“Fuck that was amazing” You whispered, wiping Wanda’s thighs with toilet paper. 

“Hope it was worth it, girls! You’re officially banned” You heard the bitchy barmaid say through the door. You didn’t blame her for being mad. The two of you had flushed your share of condoms down the toilets. 

“Damn” You scoffed. “this bar was just starting to grow on me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
